Accidental Embrace
by Long Since Forgotten
Summary: An Organization XIII short in which the Superior decides to pair up unlikely comrades for a team-building exercise. Contains yaoi between two Organization members; don't like, don't read. Now Complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"**Accidental Embrace" **

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

**Note: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. This story will contain yaoi, so if you don't like it, do not read it. Flames will just be ignored. Enjoy~

"Starting today, the lot of you are going to try an exercise." No. 1 looked around at his remaining men as he said this. Some of them looked skeptical; others, bored.

"What kind of exercise?" asked the musician. "You mean like… lifting weights and stuff?" A grimace crossed the face of the Superior. The musician seemed to take no note of this as he added, "'Caaause y'know, I'm no good at that." A short snicker passed among the others.

No. 1 disregarded the question as moronic and continued. "Some of you are going to pair up for an assignment; one I think you will all find rather enjoyable." He smirked. "At least, _I _will."

With this statement the Berserker felt it necessary to speak up an inquiry he was sure he wasn't alone in. "And what assignment might you have in mind?"

"I am going to pair each of you up with one other, someone you do not ordinarily associate with. This is going to be an exercise in bringing us together. We need to pull together if we are to see through our goal of attaining Kingdom Hearts. As of now, we are pathetic. The Key Bearer has been handing us our backsides on a silver platter, one by one by one."

"Now wait a minute," began the sniper, "We haven't been doing all _that _bad, Superior. I mean, as if! That puny kid can't hope to beat us!" He sat back in his chair, confident.

"Oh no?" Number I said with an air of superiority. "Might I remind you the reason for our little group's name, Number II? At start we were thirteen. Look around you. Now how many do you see?"

The musician quickly snapped his head around to count on his fingers. "Let's see, there's one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… no wait, seven. There're seven of us!" He smiled brightly, eliciting a laugh from his red-haired colleague.

"Exactly my point, Number IX. Do you see, Number II, what numbers we have been reduced to? This is the point of my exercise. Over the course of the next few weeks you will be given varied tasks to complete together. On each of these tasks I will expect a full report from each of you, _not _each pair, on what you accomplished. Are there any questions?" When no one said anything, he continued, "Good. Now come forward to receive your partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**"****Accidental**** Embrace"**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

"Man, I can't believe I got stuck with Luxord," Number VIII whined. "What a drag." He looked at his companion as they walked away from the meeting room.

"I know what you mean dude…" trailed the Nocturne. "Like as not I'm gunna end up dead before Mansex is satisfied." He turned his pouty face on Axel. "I'm stuck with Saïx… and Saïx hates me." The friends shared a distressed look before turning the corner, where they bumped right into the object of the conversation.

"Saïx?!" they yelped in unison. Saïx merely raised an eyebrow at the quirky pair.

"Yes?"

"Oh, n-nothing, S-Saïx, s-s-sir!" Stuttered a shy Demyx before blushing a deep shade of crimson. Saïx continued to stare at him with a look of disdain. After a moment he shook his head.

"Whatever. If the two of you are up to something, be warned. Neither the Superior nor I are in the mood for such antics today. Due to our latest assignment as I am sure you are both aware." That being said, Saïx continued on his way down the hall.

"Whew," breathed Demyx, "that was close!"

"Yeah, I know, we totally almost got caught talking about Saïx _by _Saïx! Can you imagine how bad that woulda sucked?" The fiery redhead turned to look at his partner before a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and he added, "'Specially 'cause you're stuck boarding up with him and all!" Number VIII's mischievous expression conveyed more than simply sharing a room.

Once again the Nocturne blushed crimson. "It's not like that, Axel and you know it! Saïx would never _like _me, y'know? Even if I…" he trailed off, startling himself by almost saying too much. Axel was Demyx's best friend, but there were still things he'd rather leave unsaid.

"Continue," Axel said in his best persuasive tone. "Even if you…what? Like him? _Like_ him?" He grinned devilishly. Demyx's blush deepened.

Shoving Axel roughly in the shoulder he refuted, "I do NOT like Saïx! Gah!" Then, in an uncharacteristic bout of anger the Nocturne spun on his heel and trudged off alone towards his room.

Axel was left standing in the hall puzzled; absentmindedly rubbing the spot he had been hit.

Later that evening Saïx was to be found in his room, staring out the window up at the moon. The Luna sighed deeply as moonlight washed over his still frame. True, the moon could cause Saïx to go into a heightened sense of awareness and rage known as Berserk, but also it could produce an unequivocal calm in the Diviner. This place beside the window was the spot he ritually came to think back on each day's events. Currently he was thinking of the Nocturne.

_What was with that boy earlier? _Saïx thought to himself. _Him and Axel both. Hn. They were probably talking about me. I know Demyx is terrified at the thought of being alone with me. Granted, I think all my brothers are terrified of me, but Demyx is a special case. That kid is scared of his own shadow. Funny, considering we're born of the shadows of a person's soul. But I guess that's just Demyx for you. Axel, on the other hand, why was he acting weird? He had better hope he's not plotting rebellion. True, he's good for sniffing out the snakes, but he can't honestly be trusted. Still, the Superior won't give the orders for him to be turned into a Dusk…_

Lost in his thoughts, Number VII didn't notice when his door creaked open ever so slightly. Demyx timidly poked his head around the corner to see Saïx by the window with his eyes closed. Encouraged by the Berserker's peaceful demeanor, the Nocturne stepped fully into the room and shut the door carefully behind him. Then he crept quietly to a chair and sat down to patiently await his acknowledgement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"**Accidental Embrace"**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

After several minutes had passed with still no change in Saïx, Demyx began to get a little bored. He wasn't a very patient person. So he took out his sitar from its black leather case and began to strum, softly at first, and gradually a bit louder. Soon he was picking out a new song on the supple strings.

When Saïx first registered the Nocturne's presence he ignored him and continued with his thoughts. As Demyx began to play he could still push the Nocturne to the back of his mind. But when he started full-out playing, Saïx could ignore him no longer. However, when Number VII turned to order the Nocturne to cease, a curious thing happened. He found that he could not say anything. Demyx looked too peaceful sitting there, his sitar straddled on his lap, picking out a lively tune. He looked too blissful. Small strands of hair found their way out of the gravity-defying mass and fell into the Nocturne's eyes. Saïx smiled.

When Demyx finished his song he remembered with a jolt where he was and looked up in time to see Saïx watching him. A moment later Saïx too remembered present time and space and promptly had the good sense to turn back to his window. The blonde Nocturne knit his golden brow in puzzlement. Wasn't Number VII going to yell at him? Narrow his eyes? Raise an eyebrow, anything? In trepidation the musician clutched his sitar, eyes wide and watching the blue haired man before him. Among the Organization only one man was known to be more volatile than the Berserker, Xaldin, and Demyx was all-too-aware of Saïx's temper. He wasn't too keen on igniting his fury in such close proximity.

But after several minutes had passed and Saïx had not turned from the window Demyx felt he could breathe a sigh of relief. A few more minutes still and his attention span once again waned. First his foot began to tap a rhythmic beat on the marble floor, then his hands wandered again to his sitar and started to pluck. Finally Saïx turned back to the Nocturne and snapped, "If you are going to play just play the goddamn thing."

Demyx was jolted from his jitters and looked up at his new partner. "Oh, uh, sorry Saïx, I was just…" he trailed off once he realized he didn't actually have an answer. After a moment the blue haired man went to turn back to the window. For reasons he couldn't quite grasp Demyx blurted out, "So this partner thing, kinda lame, yeah?" When Saïx turned back towards him Demyx's heart skipped. What the hell was wrong with him? This was the _Berserker_, for cryin' out loud! If Saïx caught on to these reactions (and Demyx was quite sure that around Saïx he was as see-through as a pane of newly-wrought glass) he was done for.

Saïx could in fact sense the Melodious Nocturne's jitters. However, nearly everyone in the Organization, even the Superior, had that reaction around him. He supposed that came from seeing what a beast the moonlight could turn him into. A beast that felt no pain and knew only blind rage and vengeance.

"This decision was the Superior's and we must abide by it. As he said, it is to serve as a team-building exercise," was Saïx's curt reply.

"Well yeah," began Demyx, "but c'mon, certain people should just not be paired together!" He twirled an errant lock around one long black-gloved finger.

Saïx surprised himself by the jolt of emotion this caused him. "Are you trying to say that you'd rather not be my partner, Number IX?" Once more his emotions betrayed him as he heard the slight edge of a pout to his tone. That was simply unacceptable.

Demyx thought he detected a slight edge to Saïx's voice. What was that about, he wondered? "No, Number VII, that isn't what I meant," was his meek response.

Next Saïx's tone was sharp. "Then what did you mean? And I have a name, as you're well aware. Do not refer to me by number."

Demyx shifted uncomfortably beneath the Berserker's gaze on the streamlined black couch. "S-sorry," he mumbled to the floor.

"And look at me when you speak to me!" snapped Number VII. Though it was incomprehensible to himself, Saïx became more agitated by the minute.

"Yes, Saïx, sir!" squeaked Demyx, shyly looking up at his partner. At the designation Saïx groaned inwardly.

"So?" he prompted the blonde. "What did you mean, then?"

"Oh." The blonde became very quiet. "I don't know… I guess I was just trying to make conversation."

"You're very fetching at it."

Demyx blushed. "Sorry Saïx. I just never know what to say to you."

As quickly as it had mounted Saïx's temper sputtered out. With all of these sudden on-set mood swings he felt as silly as a menstruating woman. Not only was he male, but he wasn't even a person for pity's sake! Nobodies were not supposed to have feelings, they were completely devoid of any emotional capability, or so he'd once thought. So Xemnas had said.

Suddenly Saïx wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Maintaining his stoic façade was becoming too difficult with this melodious one. "It is time for me to retire, Demyx," said Saïx. "As this is my room you've moved into and I've yet to acquire another bed you will sleep on the couch tonight."

"Awww, can't I sleep with you?" Demyx blurted before he could stop himself. When he'd realized what he'd said his eyes widened and his face flushed crimson as Axel's mane.

Luckily for himself Saïx had his back to Demyx. Throat tight with unspoken replies he instead said, "No, you may not. Goodnight Number IX."

Abruptly Saïx strode from the main living quarters into his bedroom and shut the door. In the sudden stillness Demyx was left to puzzle out the moods of his new partner alone.

That night he dreamt of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"**Accidental Embrace"**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Saïx awoke to a soft brushing of hair on his chest. His eyes shot open in alarm, wondering who the nightly intruder might be. Whoever it was, they were in for a shock – the Berserker did not take well to being awoken by an invader in his bedroom.

He looked down at his chest to see the top of Demyx's soft head nuzzling him. It seemed the Nocturne didn't relish the idea of sleeping alone on the couch and instead decided to join his new partner in bed. A low ringing began in Saïx's ears; his body began to tingle with warmth. The man sleeping so sweetly in his arms was finally within reach. Overcome with abandon the blue-haired man tilted the Nocturne's narrow chin to face him. Slowly, slowly he lowered his plush lips to Demyx's.

When they made contact Saïx's body was seized with a sudden fire. The normally cool, aloof man was lit by a passion so strong as he only felt during his Berserk phase. Suddenly Saïx seized the back of Demyx's hair, causing the blonde to yelp and wake up in surprise. Demyx was allowed only the briefest instant of Saïx's lust-filled eyes before his lips were claimed. Saïx flipped his body so that he lay atop the slim blonde as he shoved his lips hard against his captive. Demyx moaned into the kiss; Saïx took the opportunity to claim the inside of his mouth, as well. The more he kissed the smaller man the more his need grew. It was at once the exact same and yet different as the Berserk phase induced by his beloved moon. Both men groaned in unison as Saïx thrust his hips against Demyx. The friction was nearly more than they could bear, yet Saïx continued to deny himself the freedom of losing their clothes. He nipped, licked, and sucked at the blonde's lips until they were swollen with blood.

Finally Saïx lifted himself to his elbows and looked down upon the man he had desired for so long. Never had he thought it would come to fruition, this irrational need of his. Demyx lay panting, his shaggy hair flattened by the sweat that weighed it down. His long, pale neck was dotted with red, swollen marks left by the Berserker's fangs. Saïx could barely think by the sight of his Nocturne so at his mercy. This was it; he was going to take what had been denied him for so long. Though the Nobodies were supposedly not people, Saïx knew they still had the needs of men. They ate, drank, slept and fucked. It was common knowledge that many of his comrades entered into relationships with each other, such as Axel and the little twerp of a key-bearer, Roxas. But Saïx himself had always denied those feelings, squashed them beneath the weight of his Berserk fury and his calm façade. He'd spent too long penning up those feelings. Tonight, he would have what he wanted. Reputation be damned.

Saïx sat further back on his haunches, supporting the bulk of his weight on his bent legs. Like himself, Demyx slept in his black leather pants. Saïx too had always found it rather a waste of time to bother with pajamas, and he'd never be caught unawares in a fight, so naked was not an option. Thus he'd remove the trademark black jacket and sleep only in his pants. Demyx was just the same, though Saïx suspected on his part it was due to sheer laziness. Carefully Saïx unzipped Demyx's pants and began to peel them slowly off of his thighs. The agony was excruciating and Saïx savored every second of it.

That is, until he woke up. Sunlight streamed in through his open window, blinding the newly awoken Berserker. Squinting his eyes he peered at the source of the interruption. Demyx stood at the window, curtains thrown wide and an absurdly happy grin plastered across his features. Didn't he know what he had just interrupted? Saïx growled inwardly in frustration.

Then it dawned on him. He'd just had a wet dream about Demyx. Demyx, his new partner. As in the man who currently stood at the window. With trepidation Saïx lowered his eyes across his blanketed abdomen, and spotted the familiar bulge midway down. Suddenly he thrashed around, shouting to Demyx to leave. Demyx scuttled from the room, confused as to what he did wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"**Accidental Embrace"**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Later that day Saïx went looking for his partner. Through the slew of emotions foreign to him that he'd recently experienced he now felt quite guilty for shouting at Demyx earlier. The Nocturne, however, seemed determined not to be found. When Saïx finally caught the faint lilting melody of a sitar he moved toward the sound. It led him to the small courtyard within the center of their castle. It was a garden seldom used by the Nobodies of Organization XIII, but Saïx was familiar with it. When he grew weary of sharing his lunar connection indoors he'd oft sought the solitude of this courtyard.

Demyx sat at the edge of the grand fountain which graced the garden's center. He had his head bent and eyes closed as he strummed a haunting melody quite unlike his usual gay tunes. Saïx paused while he was still concealed within the shrubbery. As far as he knew, Demyx had no reason to be upset about anything and thus he could only conclude that this melancholy mood was due to Saïx yelling at him earlier. The blue-haired man cast his eyes downward in shame. What was wrong with him that he pushed everyone so far away from his icy heart? Beautiful, pure, sweet Demyx had never done anything but be happy around Saïx. Was that the problem? Was he really so unhappy?

Saïx shook his head hard as if the motion would banish the thought forever. Unhappiness was an emotion, something they were not capable of. But so was guilt, and passion, pensiveness, anger, and the list could go on. Suddenly Saïx realized that each and every day that had passed he felt more and more emotions. He'd felt more and more like a man. Demyx and Axel were vibrant and full of emotion as well; they always had been for as far as Saïx knew them. Once more he shook his head. The true key-bearer, Sora, had once said something to them – that he knew they were incapable of feelings and thus were only simulating emotion to gain his sympathy. Was that true? It was possible, even probable, he concluded. But still he could not shake the thought that what he'd felt as of late had all been true. If that were the case, if Nobodies _could _feel emotion, then what the Superior had been telling them all along had been a lie. A horrible, sordid lie intended to keep them under his thumb. Saïx drew in a ragged breath as he considered what this could mean.

Demyx finished strumming his melody with a sigh. He'd thought that pairing up with Saïx would finally garner him some attention from the beautiful blue-haired man he'd so long been in love with. So far it had only brought him more pain. Just this morning, a lovely morning in Demyx's opinion, he had gone into the Berserker's bedroom to wake him. At the time he thought he was doing Saïx a favor, as he had an early morning meeting with the Superior and for some reason had slept particularly late. But after he'd properly woken up he shouted at Demyx, practically roared at him to get out. What had that been about? Where did Demyx go wrong? He always tried to be extra nice to Saïx, not only out of fear but also because he'd often felt that the Berserker was so cold simply because he was close to no one. Demyx thought if he could just provide a bit of friendship maybe he could use that as a flame to crack Saïx's frigid demeanor.

At that moment Demyx heard a sharp intake of air from the garden's shadowy entrance. Golden eyebrows knit in inquisition as he slowly set his sitar to the side of the fountain and went to investigate.

"Saïx?" said Demyx softly when he caught sight of his partner.

Saïx was thrown from his reverie by the timid voice of the Nocturne calling his name. Eyes refocusing, he saw the man standing with his hands clasped together and his shoulders drawn protectively inward as if to brace from an oncoming assault. A fresh wave of shame washed over him.

"Hello, Demyx," was his final reply.

Demyx was shocked to hear a shift in tone in the Berserker. He was quiet, almost shy in answering him. What was going on?

"Whatcha doin' out here?" he asked.

Once more the blue-haired man paused before looking up and holding Demyx's gaze. "I came looking for you," he replied in a near whisper.

"Me?" said Demyx. Saïx nodded. "Did you need me for somethin'?"

Saïx shook his head. "I wanted to apologize to you… for earlier." He cast his eyes downward.

Demyx almost thought he hadn't heard him right. This demure Saïx was completely unknown to him. For a full minute he could think of nothing to say. Finally, "That's alright Saïx. I'm used to it."

Saïx slowly looked back up to meet Demyx's eyes once more. After a moment's deliberation he took a step forward, bringing him to stand directly in front of the Nocturne. Surprisingly to himself, Demyx did not flinch. Instead he looked shyly up at the taller man, wondering what the proximity was about. Saïx glanced up at the moon and then back down at Demyx. He took the smaller man's arms and carefully leaned towards the Nocturne. Still Demyx did not move away. In the instant before their lips met a look of recognition flashed across Demyx's face and then they were kissing.

Saïx folded the Nocturne's narrow body into his arms as they mutually deepened the kiss. In that one moment the world felt completely right. He held Demyx as tight to himself as he dared, exploring his mouth first with a curious gentleness and gradually with more passion. Demyx moaned lightly into the kiss.

After a few moments the men drew apart, lips agape and their breath coming in shallow gasps. Saïx smiled at the rosy blush that flushed his Nocturne's fair skin. Gently he lowered them both to the grassy floor. Eyes locked with Demyx, Saïx slowly drew down the zipper of the Nocturne's coat, revealing the unmarked alabaster of the skin underneath. Demyx propped on his hands so that the larger man might draw off the sleeves. Once Demyx's outer garment had been discarded, Saïx quickly disrobed as well. Both men were now left in only their leather gloves, pants and boots.

Saïx dragged a gloved fingertip down the center of Demyx's naked torso, leaving a tingling trail in its wake and causing the Nocturne to shudder in anticipation. His hand stopped just at the lip of his pants. "Are you ready for this?" he asked the smaller man beneath him.

It took a good moment for Demyx to form a cohesive thought. Finally he nodded. Saïx then sat back on his heels to gently tug free Demyx's boots and lay them on the ground beside them. Then he unzipped Demyx's pants and began to slowly peel them back from the flushed skin. As Saïx drew off his pants, Demyx tugged off his gloves and threw them to one side. When a downy gold of hair appeared Saïx could easily slip the pants the reminder of the way down Demyx's hips. He did so, revealing the Nocturne's weeping erection. To both completely remove Demyx's trousers and to remove his own as well Saïx moved further backwards. When both men were naked Saïx stared in wonderment at the delicate body beneath him. Where he was thick-muscled and scarred, Demyx was lithe and untainted. It was clear Saïx would be the first to mark this body.

Carefully Saïx laid his larger body over Demyx. Once more their lips met, gently at first and then with growing need. Saïx began to grind his hips slowly against the Nocturne's, eliciting tiny moans from the musical man. As he did his hand wandered over Demyx's torso, the callused palm creating a wondrous friction. When his hand stopped to tease a nipple Demyx cried out. Saïx responded by kissing him deeply.

After several minutes both men were flushed and breathing hard. The friction alone no longer was enough. "I want to be in you," murmured Saïx into one of Demyx's sensitive ears, causing the smaller man to jerk and twitch in response. Saïx groaned as the motion caused more friction.

Watery blue eyes met his own. "Wi-will it hurt?" inquired Demyx in a tiny voice.

Saïx smiled. "I've heard it will hurt but for a moment, if you do it right." Demyx looked up at him worriedly. "Do you trust me?" Saïx asked.

Demyx gnawed his lower lip. Slowly he nodded.

"I will try my best to minimize the pain," soothed Saïx. "Just submit yourself to me."

Watching Demyx all the while Saïx stuck his fingers in his mouth. Once they were wet he propped himself on one elbow, his bicep bulging with the effort, and reached around Demyx. At the feeling of a hand on his buttocks, Demyx jumped in trepidation. Saïx kissed him to soothe the anxious man. Gently he inserted one finger into the Nocturne's entrance. Demyx hissed between his teeth at the bizarre sensation. When he had worked the entrance a bit, Saïx inserted another finger and began scissoring them apart to prepare Demyx for his length. Demyx began to moan and writhe slightly in anticipated pleasure. At first the feeling was weird and bizarre, but after a few moments it started to create a tingling in the pit of Demyx's stomach. Saïx removed his fingers to re-wet them and Demyx practically mewled in protest. Saïx chuckled at the Nocturne before returning his fingers, this time adding a third.

When he felt Demyx was sufficiently prepared, Saïx turned the blonde onto his stomach, propping him on his hands and knees. Saïx positioned himself behind the boy and proceeded to wet his hand to prep his sex. After that task was done he lowered himself atop Demyx and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" he asked in a low growl.

Demyx could only nod. Simultaneously Saïx thrust himself into the tight entrance and sank his fangs into the soft flesh between Demyx's neck and shoulder. Demyx cried out and reached a hand behind his head to hold the Berserker's mouth at the wound. Hungrily Saïx obliged as he slowly drew himself out of the Nocturne and thrust himself back in. After a few repetitions Demyx stopped gritting his teeth and began gasping in pleasure. Saïx took that as his cue to go a little faster. He bit, licked and sucked at the small would he'd made on the marble skin while thrusting in and out of the Nocturne. As the two built some momentum Saïx reached around Demyx's hips to grip the other man's erection. In time with his thrusts he pumped Demyx, faster and faster until time ceased to flow for the two men. They were lost in each other and in their unbridled passion. Saïx growled with his thrusts; Demyx's breath came in shallow gasps. As they neared their climax Saïx sped his thrusts to match their racing hearts. Over and over he pounded into the smaller man, earning moans and gasps of pleasure. True music to his ears, Saïx finally came with explosive force into the Nocturne, just as Demyx spilled over the Berserker's hand. Waves of pleasure rocked the two from head to toe. Saïx no longer could see or hear anything besides the stars bursting in his eyes and the roaring of his blood in his ears.

When they'd both been spent Saïx drew himself from Demyx and turned his body to lie beside the Nocturne in the grass. Demyx flipped to his back and turned into Saïx's protective embrace. After a few minutes the breeze lifted a chill and goosebumps on their sweaty, flushed skin. Saïx drew one of their jackets over to cover them as he brushed the damp air from his Nocturne's eyes.

Several minutes passed before either of them had the brain function to say anything. Finally Demyx said, "Saïx?"

"Yes, love?" came the sleepy reply.

"…Does this mean I can sleep in the bedroom now?" asked the Nocturne.

Saïx grinned and chuckled at the silly man he loved so much. What was previously hazy ground was now so clear to him. He was completely in love with Demyx. He didn't know what he was going to do about the emotion situation and the implications it suggested about their leader. For now he was content to hold Demyx in his arms. One thing he did know; this new partnership was going to work out beautifully for him.

"Yes, Demyx," he finally answered. He kissed his Nocturne's forehead, pleased at the heat which still lingered there. "You can sleep in the bedroom now."


End file.
